With the continuous development of science and technology, electronic devices have also made rapid progress and become people's daily life necessities. To avoid forgetting an important event, users usually set an alarm clock in electronic devices, so as to realize the function of alerting the users.
In the prior art, when the users need to set an alarm clock, they first need to open an alarm clock application, and then they perform a dialing operation on a time dial of the alarm clock to select a user-desired time, for example, dialing the time dial to make time currently being displayed by the time dial be “12:00 am”, and last, they just enter an alert event into a corresponding event input box.
However, in the process of implementing the technical solutions in embodiments of the present application, the inventor of the present application finds that the prior art has the following technical problem:
In the prior art, when an electronic device adopts a 12-hour system to display time, time “12:00 am” on the time dial may represent either “12:00 at noon”, or “12:00 before dawn”, so in the process of setting an alarm clock, it is hard for the users to tell the currently displayed “12:00 am” specifically is “12:00 at noon” or “12:00 before dawn”, therefore, the electronic devices in the prior art have the technical problem that the currently displayed time cannot reflect the current true time in some cases.